Picture Perfect
by Kairi0020
Summary: this use to be a 8 Part story on quizilla, but now it's one part. it's about a lonely girl who is going to be married to Kyouya be will...or be force...


_Profile-Name: kaykole senkaiAge: 16 1/2Looks:Statue: the niece of Yuki Menken. Mr. Menken owns a chain of music stores, and you are the co-manger of music CO. your company is mainly singers. You wanted to be a singer, because you have a great voice, but uncle Yuki would not let you. You had a little sister named Loralie Senkai, who was your pride and joy, til she and your family died in a car accident when you were 12. You been alone for about 5 years now. The only thing you have left to remember her by is a red bracelet that she gave you for your 11th birthday. You never smile and if you do, it is always 1: the clubyou were walking thought the Ouran School. Your 'new' school. You had a different uniform on. You had a boys' suit jacket on, black mid-thigh skirt, socks up to the knees, and black boots.'Thank god i don't have to wear those fat, yellow dresses.' you thought, standing in front of your homeroom door.'Here goes nothing.'you knocked on the door."Well, hello. You must be my newest student," a female teacher said, answering the door. She walked over her desk, and you walked in. in the noise of the class you heard a few people whistle at you."please, tell us all about yourself." the teacher said sitting at her desk now."I'm Kaykole Senkai. I hate everything and everyone around me. I enjoy nothing, but math, reading and music."the whole class was shocked with your reply."Very...nice Miss Senkai. Please sit behind Mr. Suou (aka Tamaki)."She pointed to a desk behind a blonde person with purple eyes. You walked into the back of the class, and sat down. The blonde person turned around to face me."Hi, I'm Tamaki Suou. It's nice to meet you." he said, holding his hand up. You just glared at him. He frowned and turned back around."That wasn't very nice." a kid said beside you. You turned to see a person with black hair, with black eyes, behind a pair of glasses."Ya, whatever." you said, softly and took out a note book.~, later at lunch~you sat alone at lunch, picking at your food on your plate. Then a group of people sat around you. You never looked up til someone coughed. You looked to see the blonde person, Tamaki was it… and the other person with the glasses that you sat next to and five other people you did not know."Hi, again." Tamaki said, smiling. You just looked back down at your food. Tamaki frowned again," have you heard of the host club?""The club?" you said, looking back up."SHE TALKS!!!" Tamaki yelled with joy in his voice," We enchant young becoming ladies like yourself.""oh, sounds stupid." you sounds bored, and got up. The whole place was quiet as you walked out the of the lunchroom.'this host club must be a big deal.' you thought as you saw people giving you mean looks. You sighed and walked around for a bit. You came to music room 3. 'maybe i can practice in here.'you opened the door, and get rose petals in the face,"huh?" you yelled looking to see Tamaki and the guys from lunch period, standing right in front of you."welcome to the host club!" they said_

_Part 2: loneliness and sadness is my life _

"_w-what?" I said, surprised. "Oh, dear Kaykole. What beings you here?" Tamaki asked _

"_i-i thought this was a music room." you looked annoyed, and saw those lunch guy," and who are you guys?" "Oh, dear me. I never intrude them," he said, "intrudes yourself, host club." _

"_I am kyouya. We met earlier." the glasses dude said _

_"Koaru and Hikaru." the twins said, grinning. _

_"I'm honey- senpai and this is Mori-Senpai." A smaller blonde kid said, and pointed to a tall black haired kid. _

_"I'm Haruhi." A brown hair girl said who was in the boys' full uniform for some reason._

_"and we are." they all in unison," the host club." _

_"whatever." you said and walked out the door, but were pulled back in by the twins._

_"HEY!" You yelled, _

_"Why not spend time with the host club?" the twins said, dragging you away from the door. _

_"Kyouya, do you have any costumers today?" Tamaki asked kyouya _

_"No, i don't see why not she can't spend the day with me." Kyouya said, pushing up his glasses. _

"_NONONONONONONONO!" you yelled, trying to get away. You were dragged and put at a table with kyouya. You huffed, and sat back crossing your arms. _

_"So. How is your day going?" he asked _

_"Been better." _

_"So what do you want to talk about?" _

_"I don't care." _

_"How's your family?" you grabbed you wrist playing with your red bracelet, _

"_I couldn't tell ya." _

_"Why not?" _

_"you ask too many questions!" you yelled you were about to break out into tears, but kept your cool. You get up, _

"_good day, kyouya." and you were about to leave but kyouya grabbed your wrist, knocking the table over. _

_"Are you alright, Kaykole?" _

_"Ya." _

_"Why can't you tell me? Is something wrong?" you get your hand out his and ran out the door. You ran til you got to the pond in front of the school. You sat on the edge, rubbing your bracelet into you wrist. _

_"Loralie." you said, and closed your eyes. ~with the host club~ _

_"OH MY GOSH!" everyone gasped in socked and surprise. _

_"Oh. How sad." honey yelled, crying into mori's pant leg. _

_"Why didn't she tell us?" Haruhi asked, sadden. _

_"She is probably scared." Koaru said, worried. Everyone was worried for Kaykole, but kyouya. _

_"Still is scared." Kyouya said, fixing his glasses. _

_"Still?" everyone asked, at the same time, shocked. _

_"Look at the site." he said, and everyone looked at the date on his laptop. There was an article on the screen. Titled,' car crash: one out of four survives' in the top right-hand counter. The date of the article was November. 30, 2003. 4 years ago, _

"_She's probably felt this way for years on end." _

_"Poor Kaykole." honey yelled crying more. Kyouya walked over to the window to see Kaykole sitting alone right by the pond. 'Poor thing.' he thought staring down at her, and then walked over and out the door. ~with you~ _

_You sat by the pond, playing with your red bracelet. The one Loralie gave you and your only true enjoy. _

_"oh, how i miss you, my sweet, sweet Loralie." you whispered to yourself. _

_"You been alone for a long time. Almost five years." someone said, behind you. You turned to see kyouya stand on the other side of the pond. _

_"What?" _

_"I looked it up. When you were 12 years old, your family..." _

_"Shut up!" you yelled and looked into his eyes, _

"_I know what happened to them. Please. Don't remind me." _

_"You don't want to remember? Remember your family?" you lifted up arm, showing him your bracelet. _

_"This is made by my little sister. I do not want to remember yet..."you said, looking up at it, "I don't forget her." you began to walk away. _

_"Loneliness and sadness is my life." you said, and waved back to him, still walking, "remember that kyouya."~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Part3: meeting Ohtoriyou were sitting in your room, trying to figure out now much Yuki has spent and gain. Your bed was little gray color. Your bed was dark blue, dresser was dark wood, along with your desk, and you have 20 bookshelves, full of books."Wonderful. Yuki has only spent 800,000 yen and gain 3 times that." You saidthen there was a knock at your door. You did not care, nor even looked at it. They knocked again, but you still did not care. Then the door finally opened."Kaykole, put on a dress and some make-up, we have guess over." Yuki said, harshly."Yes sir." you closed your book, and got up from your desk."I say again,' call me father." it's been 4 years, Kaykole." his voice was soft."I know, Yuki." you walked into the bathroom as Yuki exited your room.~20 minutes later~ you walked upstairs, because you room is in the basement, you chose it, a gothic dress and make-up. The dress was a blue/black color. You walked over to Yuki, who was with an older man and...Kyouya?"Kaykole, i want to intrude Mr. Ohtori and his son, kyouya." Yuki said, and you bowed."Hello. Nice to see you again, Kaykole." Kyouya said, kissing your hand."Mr. Ohtori and u have business to do. Go to your room for now. I'll send someone to get you, for dinner." Yuki said, and walked off, dismissing both went down to your bedroom, and you began to read a book, as soon as you got there."Why are you here, kyouya?""To talk to you.""Go ahead. talk." you began to read your book, he sat down next to you, closing your book."Hey!""What was you sister like?" you sighed, and went over to get your old scrape book. Sitting back down next to kyouya, you opened it, showing him pictures."This was when Loralie was 6."You were smiling, remembering her."Finally, she smiles." Kyouya said, giggled and you looked through the book."I love this picture of us. she made me so...happy." you said, smiling and then you turned the last picture, with tears coming from your eyes," this was taken the same day she died. We were planning to become duet singers when we grow up, but...you know...and my plans and dreams were put on hold. forever." you got up and put the book away."I'm sorry about her." Kyouya then pulled you into a hug."I'm over it. It's Ben 4 years.""Miss, dinner is ready." a maid said, on the other side of the door._

_"Thank you." you yelled, and both walked out the door. Walking into the dinning room to see the older men talking."Kaykole we have an agreement." Yuki said, standing up."Huh?" you said, walking over to him."our two companies shall be join together." he smiled," by marriage.""You two are getting married?" you said, dumbfounded. The older men just laughed."We're not getting married," Mr. Ohtori said, then smirked," you two are.""What?" you yelled, in shock"you're getting married. We'll let you two decide the date for the wedding." Yuki said,"I got a date. never." you yelled the last word."Yes, you are. You are under my care til you are 18 and you will get married. This i promise you." Yuki said, smirking at you."Then I have a REAL date and i hope you agree with me, Kaykole." Kyouya said, smiling at you, "why not have the wedding the day after school gets out, so we have the whole summer for the honeymoon.""But, we can't get married til we're 18. So ha.""Yes, but this is an arrange marriage so you could have married him when you were 12 years old.""This is not fair. I do not even know him let alone love him.""You'll learn to love him." Mr. Ohtori said"never. I will never learn to love again." you yelled and ran out of the dinning room.'Kaykole.' Kyouya thought, aching you leave....You were in your bathroom, cutting the crap out of you arm and legs, dying slowly. Your body felt colder with ever cut. Kyouya runs into the room, and holds you softly as you die._

_Part 4: life, death and a wedding"raise and shine!" your uncle yelled, outside of your door."What? What happened?" you said, and looked at your body. Not a single mark on you skin. It was weird."Hurry up before you're late for school!" Yuki yelled, again but from downstairs. "Coming!" you ran around your room getting ready for school. As soon as you were ready, you ran out of the house, off the school. As you were a quarter of the way there, a black limo pulled up beside you. The black window rolled down, sawing a black haired person with a smirk of victory on his face. "Would you like a ride?" kyouya asked you"no. thanks though." you walked a little faster he told the driver something, and the limo stopped. Kyouya opened the door. He walked over to you, picking you up, throwing you over his shoulder, and walked back over to the limo."Put me back down this minute or so help me g-woooowwww!" you yelled, as kyouya tossed you into the limo, getting in after you. You were about the open the opposite door, but kyouya locked it before you could get out."Damn you, kyouya!" you yelled, crossing you arm, leaning back into the seat. He smirked of another victory, and looked down at some work he was doing before seeing you. You stared out the window to see it started to rain.'He didn't want me to get wet?' you thought, glancing over that noticing, he moved closer to you looked down, but when you looked back up, you and Kyouya's face were really, close. He and you stared into each other's cold-hearted eyes.'He looks tired.' you thought"June 3."He said, without glee."What? What's June 3?" he leaned closer so his mouth was next to your ear."Our wedding?"your eyes went wide. "That was real?""Yes. We'll be married the day after school gets out." he said, putting an arm around your shoulder.'oh great!' the limo pulled into the school lot and you jumped out of the limo so fast, you could caught on you got into the classroom.'This so sucks. I am getting married to a dude i just met.' and then as you sat down in you seat, someone waved their hand in front of your face."Kaykole?" that someone said, you get back to reality and saw a hand in front of your face."HLOY SH-" you yelled, jumping down, as your seat fall down with you, causing you to fall on to the floor, hitting your head."KAYKOLE!?!? Are you alright?" Tamaki yelled, helping you up."Ya, sorry. I kind of space out for a sec." you said, brushing yourself off."Why are you spacing out?""No reason." you feel something on your head, as if a liquid, but you did not think of it began and everyone was taking notes. You feel dizzy and could not see right."Are you feeling ok, Kaykole?" kyouya asked, looking at you."Just peac-" before you could finish your sentence, you fell over and kyouya caught you. A red drop hit the floor. Blood."Blood? She's bleeding. In the back of the head." kyouya said, as some girl screamed, kyouya picked you up bridal style, and ran to the nurses' office."She hurt." kyouya said, laying you on a bed. The nurse told him to get out of the room.~ Few hours later~you opened your eyes, but saw nothing. Everything was glazy."Where am i?" you asked, trying to figure where you were."Miss. Senkai, how do you feel?"someone asked, but you couldn't see them."I...i kind can't see you." you said, giggling."This is not a funny solution right now, miss." the person said, "i don't think should let your friends in.""No please. Let them i want to see them. Wait.. Who are them?""They said they're the host club or something""never mind. Don't let them in. i don't know them.""Yes miss. By the way, I'm Mrs. Wonk. In addition, if you need me, just call."Okay, by the way, where am i?""You in Tokyo hospital." she said, and walked out the door."I have no friends." you said, sitting up.'You know, sister. You can never love again...if you never try.' loralie's vice popped into your head."Loralie. Maybe i should try to love again. Can i find love?""You already have a fiancée, so why not start with him." someone said, walking into the room. You turned to see, but couldn't/"who are you?" you said, looking at them, you thought."Can't you see me?" they asked."Kind of. You're a black blob." you said"well, I'm your new doctor and almost husband.""K...Kyouya!" You said, shocked._

_Part 5: i can't love anyone especial someone like you..."K...kyoya!"You said, shocked."Yes, it Me." he said, walking over to lay back on the bed, facing the window...or what looked like a window. You fell the bed shifted and a hand on you forehead."Tamaki told me a few hours ago. Why didn't you go to the nurse?""I didn't think it was serious.""Well, it was. You could have died."you moved away a little."Have you ever dreamed of being dead before." you asked softly also possible."What?""Nothing. Never mind."you both sat there in silence. You felt the bed move again and an arm around you waist."Kyouya?""Go to sleep. You need your rest." he pulled you closer to him, and you got comfortable then fell asleep.~sometime later~you and kyouya wok up to a group of people(take a wild guess) going 'AWWW!!!!! HOW CUTE!!!!'you tried to see who it was, but couldn't."How are you feeling, Kaykole?" a young voice said loud and hyperactive."I'm fine." still trying to see them."What are you guys doing here, i told you NOT to come in." Kyouya said, sitting up on the bed."We heard your vision went." you heard Haruhi say, placing flower next to your bed, that you couldn't see."Just for awhile, it's not permit." Kyouya said"hopefully." you said, signing," by the way who's all here?""The WHOLE host club." you heard take loud proudly, as he grabbed your hand," and don't worry about a thing, princess. We'll al help you out in your time of need."you could swear you heard kyouya growl right next to you."well," Kyouya spoke up, taking your hand away from Tamaki," I'll stay at your house til you'll well again."you frowned and pulled away from Kyouya."I can take care of myself.""But you can barely see.""So. I can handle it.""But, i want to help you. After all you are almost my wife.""WIFE!!!" the host club(but Kyouya) yelled."Nice way to let the cat out of the bag." you said, pushing kyouya off the bed. He fell and hit the floor."You should be a bit nicer to me." Kyouya said, and smirked." or i could tell your uncle."you froze in fear."I want to go to sleep, get out." you said, curling up in a ball. Everyone left the room. You tried as hard as you could to get up and find you clothes.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Part 6:i can see again!'It just my eyes. Why did they have to put me in this night gown?' you thought and then found your uniform. You put it on the best you walked through the window and opened it. It was sunny outside today. You looked to see you were close to the ground then you thought you would be."Wow! I guess I'm on the second floor." you said then jumped out the window. Everything was unclear but you could still see fine. You walked around the town for the rest of the day. You reached into your pocket to find money, it was a dollar, but you couldn't tell if it was a $1, $5 or $20."yes, maybe i could get some ice cream with this!" you said then bumped into someone, so you both fell to the ground, but you hit your head off the sideway.""Kaykole? Are you okay?" someone said, standing above you. You looked up to see Haruhi, in a pink dress with jeans."Haruhi? You're in a dress?" you said, then it hit you. You could see clearly. "Holy cow! I can see you!" you looked at her dumbfounded."Oh, really? That's great!" she said"i know you were a girl! You have girly eyes.""How did you know?""I notice a lot of stuff." you began to walked beside her, and remember your money. You reached into your pocket to find the 5-dollar bill. "Yes. You want to get ice cream with me?""Sure!"~,at the park~you and Haruhi were sitting under a tree eating ice cream."This is nice." Haruhi said, taking a, lick of her ice cream"yes, it is."the sky was a nice light blue with clouds here and there. The wind was blowing softly, as the tree danced along with it."Hey Haruhi?""Ya?""What do you think about kyouya?""He's a nice guy...sometimes.""Sometimes?""Ya, he's still waving this dot over thing over my head.""Dot?""But, besides that, he's pretty cool, i guess.""You guess?"then haruhi's cell phone went off, and sadly, she answered it."HARUHI!!!KAYKOLE'S MISSING!!!""really?" she said looking at me," what happened Tamaki?""Kyouya and i went to got check on her and she wasn't there. Poor girl, blind and all alone out in the big, scary world.""Well, I'll get her your love. Bye.""Wha-"she hung up on him. You slowly started to back away, but Haruhi grabbed you my the calor."You runaway from the hospital, didn't you?""Kind of?"she dragged you all the way back to the hospital, kicking and screaming. You cried and complained the whole way back. You walked in to see kyouya and Tamaki standing there. Tamaki ran over and hugged you both."Where have you been, Kaykole?""Out.""Don't get smart with me!""Shut up, kyouya!" and with that you ran out of the hospital. Kyouya didn't even feel guilty. You ran all the way home and never looked back.~later that night~you were sitting around you room in one of you closets, you decided to finish one of you unfinished paintings. You brought it out and placed it on your stand. You torn off the cover to see the painting of you and your sister, making the peace sign. You never finished your sister's face. As you were about to start, someone knocked on the door. You ran over to open it to see a very...ticked...off...Yuki.~the nest day~you sat in you sit, before school began, waiting for people to show up. You now had the coldest eyes in the world after last and Tamaki walked in to the room and looked over at you. You just sat there quietly and emotionless. Tamaki stared at you and then waved a hand in front of your face. You jumped, covered your face and yelled," DON'T HIT ME!""Hit you? Why would i hit you?" you looked at Tamaki, now in fear. You jumped out of you sit and ran out the sat in the dark corner of the library, not wanting to have human contact with anyone. You wanted to cry, but couldn't. You had to be strong. Someone stood beside you. You noticed but didn't do anything. They kneed down and grabbed you chin, making you look up."Kaykole?" he said sweetly. It was kyouya, smiling, but it was fake. "What happened?""Nothing...honey." you said trying to sound happy."Don't lie to me!""I'm fine really. Just...a little jumpy.""If you say so. by the way, we're going to the beach today, and i asked Yuki if you could go." you flinched at the sound of 'his' name." And he said you could go.""Oh...good.""Let's go." Kyouya said, pulling you out of your seat, and out of the library._

_Part 7: the one that loves you, only wants to hurt you...~at the beach~a whole bunch of girls were at the beach, just to be with the host club. You wore your school uniform still. The twins pushed you into a dressing room with a two-piece swimsuit."I can't wear this.," you said sitting on the floor."Put it on." Kaoru yelled in"or we'll make range and Haruhi help you." Hikaru yelled,"I'm not wearing this.""Haruhi! Range!" they yelled and range ran over and into the dressing room."Hey, don't touch that!""Range no. stop.""NO RENGE! DON'T LOOK!"then range let out an ear-piecing scream. You grabbed your shirt, which range took off, and ran out of the dressing room. Everyone watched you run away as range came out of the dressing, falling to her knee."Her back! What happened to her back?""Range, what happened in there.""Here back...it was all cut and bruised, like someone was beating her up."everyone was shocked, and kyouya ran after were sitting by the edge of the water, where the shore and ocean meet. You had your knees to your chest and head down, not wanting to face the world around you. You head and back hurt so badly, because you were crying."The host club probably knows by now, and they wouldn't anything to do with me now.""Kaykole!" you heard kyouya yelled. You turned your head, so out the counter of your eye, you saw him running to you. He kneed down next to you."Kaykole. Who did it to you. They are going to pay for what they did to you."you just stayed still, nothing not wanting to face this. This person."tell me or I'll tell Yuki..." you flinched when he said 'Yuki' and then put two and two together."Is...Is he the one that hit you?"you looked up at him, with tears falling down you cheeks."You called him last night, after i ran away from the hospital, you most have complained about me, then he came to my room. Every time you call and complain about me, he hits me harder and harder each time, says learn to be a good wife, a wife who takes order from her husband. It's all your fault."you got up and ran away from him, leaving kyouya sitting in the sand, alone.~2 days later~you did not come out of your hotel room for the rest of the trip, til it was time to leave. Everyone tried talking to you, but you shot him or her down one by one. It was you first day back from vacation, and everyone was still trying to talk to you, but it was in vein. You were walking to kyouya as you heard someone behind you."I heard you weren't listening to kyouya, like i told."you turned, showing fear all over you face, as Yuki was right behind you. Smirking."Guess I'll have to teach you again." he grabbed you arm, pulling you down the hall. You pasted the opened host club door and scream your lungs out."KYOYA!"everyone turned to look at you. Tears fell down your eyes, as Yuki looked back at you."Stop you little bitch."smack!He hit you across the face, causing you to fall to the ground. Everyone rushed over to you as Yuki grabbed your red bracelet. He tried to pull you up by it, but...but...but i broke. The red bracelet that your sister gave you snapped and beans went flying was as if your soul was gone from you now. You eyes fainted like you were in a trans. you fell and stayed still."Kaykole?" Kyouya said picking you up. You did not turn you head or nothing, just stayed still and still could get._

_Part 8: It's up to you...will you marry me...?You were in the hospital and only kyouya, your doctor, was the only one aloud in the room. All you did was look up at the ceiling and mumble for time to time. You've been like this for almost a week, since Yuki broke your won't eat. Won't drink. came in and talked to you sometimes, but you did nothing. One day, it was the middle of the night and you lifted your right arm into the air, and stared at you wrist, where the bracelet once laid."I-I miss you.I miss your smile.I still shred a tear,every once and thought you're not here now,you're still here heart won't let you go,and i need you to know.I miss you.I miss you."you sang it repeatedly, til a light fill the room. You turned your head to see kyouya enter the room, but a smile on his face."I have something for you." he walked over to the bed, and grabbed you wrist, putting something around it. You pulled it back to you to see it was you bracelet!"Kyouya!" you jumped up and sat there," how did you-""i took awhile for me to find all the beads and put it back together." he sat down on the bed and placed a hand on your shoulder. You uncle is in jail for hurting you and don't worry, nothing he does will get him out for a long, long time. I made sure.""Oh kyouya, thank you. For everything." you hugged him and he tensed up, then hugged you back.~three months later~It was the last day of school, and your last day of school all together. You were about to walk back to you little you got after Yuki went to jail. The host club helped you move in and they been over every chance they was just you walking home alone today til..."KAYKOLE!KAYKOLE!KAYKOLE!" The twins yelled running up behind you. You turned and looked at them with a worried look."It's kyouya!" Hikaru said"he's hurt!" Koura finished. You gasped and all three of you ran back to the school, to the host club. As you ran, you lost the twins, who disappeared. As you got closer and closer to the third music room, you heard music. You opened the doors to see the host club on both sides of you and Kyouya in the middle....He slowly walks up to you and stands there, for a while, looking nervous. Tamaki kicked him in the back and he loosed up a little...very little."Kaykole, you know i love you but. I know you don't feel the same way about me so, as this day we were to get married, i give you this."he pull out a piece of paper, and gave it to you. You opened it to see...it was the marriage papers."It's yours now. you can tare it up, cut it up, or burn it, but as soon as you do, we are on longer engagedto one another, even though i want to marry you, i want to see you happy more."What do you do?DON'T RIP IT UP!!!RIP IT UP!!!"Kyouya?" you looked at the paper and tore it right in half. "Thank you for setting me free."you turned away and started to walk down the stairs, away for the club, but turned was looking down at the ground and the host club surrounded him."You know kyouya!" he looked up right away as you said his name. "I'm not ready to get married yet, but i will love to marry you...just not now."you gave him a picture perfect smile turned back around and walked down the stairs and out of the school, with the smile on your face."I love you kyouya, and hope to be with you...one day."_


End file.
